Secret Kisses
by AnAngelsBreath
Summary: We had a system, and it couldn't be broken. But he broke it. Best friends cant like eachother. But he kissed me. Which ever twin it was. It was just a kiss, but it knocked me off my feet. FredxOC. One shot


**Disclaimer. Unfortunately everything belongs to J.K Rowling, except for Coraline Andrews. But you never know, with Christmas coming up, I just might find the Weasley Twins in a box. xD**

"Over here." A voice called. It was one of the twins, of course. But just listening to the voice didn't help, I'd have to see their face. Their voices were more alike then their faces. I remember how we'd occasionally call eachother(after their father Arthur learned to use a muggle phone), they'd take turns talking, and always made me guess which one I was speaking to.  
Bloody idiots.  
But I guess they were my idiots. And that made it okay.  
"Turn to the left."  
Reluctantly, I turned my head.  
"Surprise!"  
In a flurry of red hair, something crashed upon my lips.  
I closed my eyes, mysterious arms wrapped around my waist, and held me close. A part of me wanted to open my eyes. But I guess the other part of me liked the mystery, and my eyes stayed shut.  
My body felt like it was suddenly filled with magic, which in a way it was, seeing as how I'm a witch. But you understand the concept right?  
The kiss was electric.  
It was the best kiss I'd ever had.  
and the only kiss I'd ever had.  
Suddenly, just as soon as it happened, the kiss was over. And the boy was gone.  
It could have been Ron.  
It could have been Percy.  
But something inside me said it wasn't.  
It was was one the Twins. The only problem was, I didn't know which one.

I coughed, making sure my presence was known. But neither of the boys flinched. They were both calm and casual, so innocent, that for a second I thought it could have been a different red head that had just kissed me.  
"'Ay boys." I grinned and sat next to them.  
"Hiiii Cora." They chorused.  
Stupid idiots!  
I was praying one would blush, just so I could know which one kissed me. But they remained calm.  
"So, working on any knew pranks?" I asked quietly, sitting down.  
"Of course." Fred mumbled

"When aren't we?" George agreed.  
IDIOTS! WINK AT ME! DO SOMETHING! JUST TELL ME WHO KISSED ME ALREADY!!

"So, are you going to the ball?" The asked together

"Only to crash it!" I grinned

"Well then," George began

"Be our date?" Finished Fred.  
I smiled, "It would be an honor."  
"Brilliant." They smiled back.

"What. Are. You. WEARING?!" Hermione gasped.  
"Clothes?" I raised an eyebrow and finished straightening my hair.  
"You can't wear THAT to a BALL!"  
"I can't?" I examined my outfit from head to toe, a plain blue shirt, skinny jeans, and blue converse. What was wrong with it?  
"You need a dress." She explained

"I do?"  
"And you must wear heals!" She continued

"I must?" I asked in utter confusion

"YES!" Hermione shouted. She threw open her bag, and swiftly brought up a dress.  
"Coraline," She sighed, "Boys wont ask you to dance if you don't look completly stunning."  
I rolled my eyes then took the dress from her. I quickly changed, then examined myself again.  
The dress was beautiful. Sky blue, tight, and it reached just above my knees. The fabric and splashes of black, and grey, and it shimmered. I didn't dare wear heels, so I changed into black converse.  
"Beautiful but..." She trailed off.  
"Yes?" I asked uncertainly,  
"Your shoes."  
I grinned, "Oh, yes. Heels aren't exactly my friends."  
We both giggled momentarily, and then I went to meet my boys.  
"Oy' Cora!" Voices called in union. Foot steps came running down the stairs, and then I was face to face with my two best friends. Actually, it was face to chest, seeing as how they were about a foot and a half taller then me. But I guess it made sense, since I was in their brother Ron's year.  
"What are you..." Fred was wide eyed

"Wearing?!" George's mouth was agape.  
I blushed, then stared at the ground. "You see... Hermione insisted."  
They chuckled, then both linked arms with me.  
"Ready Andrews?" Fred winked

"Ready Weasley."  
We all skipped off to the Great Hall.

"Listen up, I'm going to go turn the snacks into toads. Wait for me to come back till me turn the bands instruments into pudding?" George casually walked to the snack bar. He'd have to wait for the crowd to get away before he did anything, which could take awhile.  
I elbowed Fred.  
"Hmm?" He stared down at me curiously.  
"Dance with me." I said more then asked.  
He blushed (a typical Weasley deffense mechanizim), then wrapped his arms around my waste, with difficulty, I wrapped mine around his neck. We swayed back and forth, and I knew that dancing wasn't something either of us wanted to do.  
"I think I'm going to be sea sick." He joked.  
"I think I have a broken foot." I retorted as he once again stepped on my foot. But we kept dancing.  
I rested my head against his chest as he murmured, "This is nice."

I giggled, then looked up at him.  
His eyes twinkled like the stars above. _I was in heaven._  
He smiled, not the usual smirk. My stomach felt like it was being attacked by wild butterflies, and my knees went wobbly. He chuckled lightly.  
I had to hold onto Fred's shoulders to keep myself steady.  
He leaned down, and I went up on my toes.  
Was this really happening?  
Our lips touched, and he pulled me closer. My toes were barely touching the ground.  
All of those same feelings rushed back along with some new ones. How couldn't I see it was him all along?  
Students shrieked all around us, and we broke apart just in time to see Harry Potter nearly eating a snack just as it turned into a toad.  
I took his hand, and we ducked into the shadows as George returned. The three of us crept closer to the band.  
I knew it was only the beginning of a great night.

**It's the first fanfiction I've ever written. I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
